So much more than a favor
by Prettycrazy
Summary: What kind of favor is the hardest to ask? Jenny ask for one of them. I don't own anything but the idea. Go read coz I'm terrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well ok I know I shouldn't be doing this but this story has been in the works for almost 6 months now – and still not finished but I decided to slowly post it.

Please just leave me a little note to tell me if you want to read more if I should just delete it.

I'll tell you later on where the inspiration came from.

Enjoy

**So much more than a favor.**

It had been a week since Jethro had caught her in the elevator asking to her health. She had told him that her heath was fine. She also knew he hadn't believed her. She was dying, but how do you tell another person that? How do you tell another person that you are dying, you know you are and that there is only one thing that can prevent it? One thing that you will have to ask for a favor, a favor that will be too big to ever being repayable!

Now she was standing in her office looking through a photo album. A photo album of photos from a past that she wished she hadn't ended like she had done. She looked through the numerous photos the agency had created for one of their covers as a newly married couple. They looked so happy in all of the photos. Arms around each other, holding hands, kissing, every inch the loving couple they had to act like. The only part that was pure fantasy was the marriage, that one piece of paper that stated their status as married. They had loved each other, more than that even they had been in loved, helplessly.

How was she going to tell him? He was the answer to her prayers. The only answer.

She hastily closed the album when a soft, yet masculine voice interrupted her thoughts "Traveling down memory lane Jen?"

"You could say that Jethro! Please come in!" She felt her director side taking over slowly; she tried to shake her job title of her, because this was personal.

"Thanks, but I'll stay right here until you've told me what you called me over for!" he gave her a soft glare.

"Then I must say I would prefer if we could go into the living room, more relaxed than this office!" she moved past him, and then he grabbed her arm gently and she spun around looking at him.

"The director getting on your nerves!" this time he smiled and even wider when she simply nodded.

As they got into the living room, Jenny sat down on the soft luxurious couch, pulling one of the purple deco pillows into her lap, hugging it tightly to her. Jethro sat down besides her and leaned back, almost disappearing into the softness. After a long silent pause, Jethro lifted his head and looked over at Jenny, who seemed to be completely occupied by the corner of the pillow case.

"You do know you sounded urgent on the phone right?" He questioned.

"I know, I'm just trying to figure a way to start." She nodded while talking.

Once again the room was covert in silence. Jethro took his time looking around; the living room had only been a place where they had discussed the upcoming operation, grabbing a nap or initiate sex. He had never before looked around. And first thing he noticed was a huge painting sitting above the mantel piece, a picture painted of a beautiful, redheaded woman, dressed in a chocolate brown dress, which he guessed must have been satin or something shiny at least.

"Your mother?" He asked looking down at his hands again.

"Sorry?"

"Your mother? In the painting?" He lifted a hand halfheartedly waving at the painting.

"Oh..Yes that is my mother. I think I was 5 or something when my father had it done." She told conversationally.

Then the silence filled the room again, Jenny was still nuzzling the corner of the pillow. Again Jethro's eyes wandered. On the far end of the living room he noticed a bookcase and he noticed baby pictures and pictures of older kids, along with pictures of himself and Jen, the team, Jenny and her parents, people he didn't know and a picture of a beautiful, white old fashion style house.

"You got some secret hideout Jen?" He wanted to know about the house, it was just like the type of house he would buy.

"What do you mean?" She felt herself being pushed and pulled in and out of her daydreams.

"The house over there in the picture?" He pointed sharply this time, and she turned her head.

"Oh that, well I bought that house like ten years ago, I knew I wanted a place where I could kick back and just be Jenny. And that house was just perfect for that. I noticed it was for sale and bought it." She never took her eyes of the picture.

"It's beautiful!"

"It is, isn't it? Wish I could spend more time there, but my job and all. Well you know!" She said and her normal very straight posture failed for a few seconds.

"Lot of room!" He stated and looked back over the pictures "Who's the kids?" he asked as his eyes feel on the kids again suddenly worried that she was hiding more than he wanted.

"What kids?" her head shot up, looking confused as he pointed. "That's my niece and nephew!"

"I didn't know you have siblings?" he sighed from relief.

"My father had a son just before he met my mother, so my half brother. But we are tighter than many. We just don't speak much since my father died." She sighed. Jethro kept his eyes on her and watched her pulled her courage together and face him.

Her look softened when she saw him already watching her. "Look Jethro this is difficult, I've been trying to find a way in my head to say this and ask you this the smoothest way possible, but I can't find any other way than the straight forward one!"

"Ok Jen, as long as you tell me!"

"Jethro, that day in the elevator you asked me about my health, and I told you that my health was fine, that I wasn't sick. I lied to you Jethro, in fact my health is slowly deteriorating, and I'm getting weaker every month. And I will eventually die from this decease that's eating up my body from the inside, and no one knows how fast it will go, it maybe a year, maybe five."

"Jenny, how long have you known?"

"Sort of always, my mother died from it so I had a 50/50 chance of getting it, and unfortunately I was on the wrong side of that line." She quickly brushed a tear away from her cheek, she wasn't to do it without having Jethro notice, but as she dropped her hand he caught it and started running his fingers over her knuckles.

"Jenny please do tell me, can I do anything for you? Can we prevent this in any way?"

"Yes! Yes we can!"

"And what do I need to do, just tell me!"

"Give me a child Jethro!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all – Thank you SO much for your wonderful reviews and all of you that have put either me or this story on alert.**

**I've had a few computer problems which is why the update took so long. Sorry.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Previously…_

"_Jenny please do tell me, can I do anything for you? Can we prevent this in any way?"_

"_Yes! Yes we can!" _

"_And what do I need to do, just tell me!"_

"_Give me a child Jethro!"_

Part 2

He looked at her dumbfound for a second then shook his head and looked at her again "As in get you pregnant? Adopt one? What Jen I'm confused here?"

"Yes Jethro as in getting me pregnant."

"Whoa Jen, what happened to no off the job?"

"It flew out of the window along with my dignity."

"Uhm Jenny this is more than unexpected, I thought you would tell me something along the line of that you wanted to quit or you've gotten married. Not that you where in need of my little sailors!" he ran a hand down his face.

"Jethro!" she sounded like she was slowly giving up on him.

"I'm sorry Jen, I just need to process this ok."

"Of course I didn't expect you to agree right away and carry me off to bed." she hurried to say

"Oh you didn't?"

"No first of all because that would really be awkward and second there are a lot of things you need to be clear on first, a lot of things I need to be clear on before anything can happen."

"Such as?" He had always hated the wrapped in conversations she always begun, but he knew that she would eventually reach a point, and with an issue as serious as this he knew better than to interrupt or push her to reach it.

"Well such as, how we are going to do this, how we will handle the press; your favorite topic, should we move in together, "share" the kid or kids, and If you agree to do this for me or with me, depends on how you see it, you have to consider the option of raising the child or children alone!"

"Alone wait? What? You plan on leaving the kid once you're done?" He was horrified.

"Not on purpose Jethro, I thought you knew me well enough for you to say a thing like that? No, but you have to know that there is a small chance that I wont survive the birth, or that the treatment is to late. Things like that, and I need to know that you are ready to raise the child alone."

"Why should you die during the birth?"

"Because as I told you my body might give up the fight in a year, and as you know it takes about 40 weeks for a pregnancy to be complete, and my body may give up before that time is done or right after. The doctor and I talked about the possibility of having this child and he said that he would release the child at 34-36 weeks if my body is showing signs of quitting. But that does not make it safe still."

"A year!" Jethro said more to himself than her.

"Yes a year, maybe more no one knows!"

"If you could be gone in a year, why haven't you asked this of me sooner?"

"I don't know. It's not exactly like it's an easy request to ask for."

"I know Jen. And I must say that I feel honored that you asked me."

"Honored. Wow I didn't see that word coming. But I wouldn't want anyone else Jethro. No matter what you believe I still care about you, hell I probably even still love you. I'm just very confused at the moment to be sure, but I do know that I need your answer as quickly as possible."

"I will think about it Jen I promise I will. I just need to know a few things myself!"

"Ask away!"

"How do you plan on doing this? You want to be inseminated? You want to do it the old fashion way? Please do tell me?" he smirked slightly at his own question.

"Jethro you are not being nice now!"

"I think I'm being very nice here, I just want to know if I'm suppose to sweep you of your feet, again, or if I'm suppose to, you know, deliver in a cup!"

"Eeeww Jethro, did you have to add that last part!"

He started laughing, and leaned over to pull her into his arms, he hugged her tight to his body. After awhile he leaned back a little to look at her smiling face as she still chuckled "Jenny don't leave me!" the look in his eyes made her frame his face with her hands.

"I don't want to leave Jethro, but this is my only option. The blood in the umbilical cord of my own child should be "all" I will need to kind of reverse the illness. And had they known this when my mother had me she would probably still be alive, because there is a reason that the illness doesn't come to life so to speak after a woman reaches the age of 35-40, by that time most women will either already have children or is having children. So if you agree to help me, and tie yourself to me for the rest of our lives, and we have a girl we need to make sure that she knows when she is a teenager and old enough to understand that she needs to have children before that age. And have the cells from her child inserted to her body, to save herself."

"And if it's a boy?"

"We're safe, boys can't get it! And if we only have boys…"

"Wait boys? As in more than one?"

"Oh relax Jethro, but if its only boys the illness will die out, they aren't even carriers."

After a long silent pause, Jenny suddenly felt Jethro starring at her, she shifted slightly uncomfortable. His eyes travel slowly up her body until he reached her eyes, that's when the ever blinding smile spread all over his face.

"What?" Jen was still feeling a little uncomfortable, even though she was returning his smile.

"I was just trying to imagine you pregnant, and I succeeded. You will be beautiful!"

"Yeah you say that now!" He reached a hand out and touched it to her cheek, she willingly leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. "Jethro please don't do it out of pity, will you promise me that?" she felt his answer as he nodded and brushed his lips against hers. Jen's eyes flew open at the kiss, first the shook of him kissing her had frozen her, then after a few seconds she responded to his tongues caress, she pulled him closer out of instinct. They broke the kiss of when the need for air became pressing.

"I never have and never will pity you, but I will do this. From the bottom of my heart, I will do anything to save you. I never stopped loving you, you see, all the interruptions and annoyance I do is simply an excuse to come into your office." He looked at her tear filled eyes. "Don't cry Jen!"

"You will do it?" was her inaudible response after a few minutes.

"Yes Jen I will, of course I will. As long as we raise the kid after my rules!" he pointed jokingly at her, and her tears feel followed by her melodic laughter, and she hugged him again, letting her happy tears fall to his shoulder.

"Only after your rules if you stop hitting people!" this time she pointed at him.

"You know I can't stop that!" he whined at her and gave her his best puppy dog look.

"Stop that!" She tried to say in her director voice but failed as laughter took over.

"One more thing Jen?" She indicated for him to continue as she did her eyes, and had a shocked look when he grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye very seriously "Turkey baster or the real thing?" Again they burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well my dears, I am SO truly sorry that I have kept you waiting for this long for an update. But life has been running wild lately. The job is crazy this time of year! And well yeah – I'M PREGNANT!!!!**

**And happy be-lated Thanksgiving to you all.**

**Enjoy some reading.**

_Previously….. _

"_You will do it?" was her inaudible response after a few minutes._

"_Yes Jen I will, of course I will. As long as we raise the kid after my rules!" he pointed jokingly at her, and her tears feel followed by her melodic laughter, and she hugged him again, letting her happy tears fall to his shoulder._

"_Only after your rules if you stop hitting people!" this time she pointed at him._

"_You know I can't stop that!" he whined at her and gave her his best puppy dog look._

"_Stop that!" She tried to say in her director voice but failed as laughter took over._

"_One more thing Jen?" She indicated for him to continue as she did her eyes, and had a shocked look when he grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye very seriously "Turkey baster or the real thing?" Again they burst out laughing._

She tried to hit him with the pillow, and after a miss he willingly took the hit from it. They continued talking for a long time about everything else than the fact they had just agreed to have a baby together, when Jethro suddenly looked at his wrist.

"Whoa Jen it's almost 3 am I better get going, so you can get some sleep!" He slowly rose from his sitting position, when he felt her hand grabbing his and he looked down at her.

"Jethro you don't have to leave I still do have a guest bedroom!"

"Oh yeah maybe I should use that, you never know when that room will be a nursery!" He winked at her.

"Soon I hope!" she whispered back and got up herself. Leading him up the stairs and into the bedroom, bidding him goodnight and went straight for her own room, falling asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in many years.

Jethro couldn't sleep all the thoughts of having a baby with Jenny was keeping him awake. He had never wanted children again after he lost Kelly. All of his ex-wives had wanted children but he had said no, Jenny was the only one he had wanted to start a family with, but the only one he didn't marry. And now, now he had agreed to have a child with Jenny. And even though they had only talked about it, agreed to it, he couldn't wait to hold this child in his arms. But then a thought hit him, Jenny had told him that she might not even survive because it may already be to late.

Jethro jumped out of bed and walked fast out of his room towards Jenny's. He pushed the door open and noticed Jenny curled up sleeping form. He walked into the room and over to her bedside, and just as he was about to sit down, he felt and heard Jenny's sidearm, pressing into his groin and he breathed in sharp.

"Move it or loose it mister!" He heard Jenny's sleep drunken voice say.

"Jenny, please remove your gun, or I wont be able to fulfill my end of the deal!" he said in a high pitch voice.

"Jethro, you should know better than to sneak into my bedroom!" a now fully awake Jenny said as she sat up and click the safety click back on.

"Oh I'm sorry Jen, but I just needed to make sure that you still are here, and I need you to promise me that you will fight all you can to survive the pregnancy, I want you here with me and our kid. And I thought that I would make it easier once we get to the real part of the deal. If I sleep here, I mean in here then it might not be awkward." He bargained, and ended it with a flawless smile.

"So you think we should share a bed from now on, to prevent awkwardness?"

"Yeah, I mean that's how we started it last time, a one bedroom apartment, one bed, next thing we knew we where naked and rolling around."

"So we should just let it happen is that what you are trying to say?"

"Yep!"

"I can easily see the logic in that, but what will the entire NCIS say when we start driving to the same house every night. What will the press say? And most important of all what will Secnav say?"

"You will inform Secnav of the situation of course, the hell with all the others!"

"And how do you think Secnav will react to this?"

"If he doesn't want to loose his best director ever, then he will say 'good luck' and if he doesn't then too bad for him!"

"Oh Jethro!" She hugged him tight "Let's get some sleep now!" she slide down under the covers again and threw the right side of the bed to the side, Jethro quickly jumped over her and under the covers, and pulled her back close to his chest.

"This is what I get from my boss when she says no off the job!"

"Well I don't have the energy to argue now or even throw you out, so I don't even want to know how we ended up in bed together, just let your logic justify it. I will think about it tomorrow!" She fell into a peaceful sleep.

A few nights later, Gibbs walked into Jen's office well after everybody else had gone home, she was still slaving at her desk. He barged in like always and she slowly looked up from the report she was reading, a soft smile spread over her face, as he held out a bottle of red wine and winked at her.

"You just going sit here all night?" Jethro asked as he stuffed the bottle back into the pocket in his jacket.

"Well my plan was to finish at nine but that plan quickly got ruined as I noticed how many reports I still haven't signed of, we are way to good at this agency, to many cases gets solved." She smiled at him as she leaned over her desk.

"Leave the rest of it till morning Jen, I have ordered dinner it will be delivered at your house in an hour, red wine is in my pocket all I need is my…" He trailed of.

"You what?" she smirked at him.

"My….dinner partner!" he suddenly blurted out.

"Your dinner partner, Hmm….well I'm almost certain that that wasn't what you were about to say!" she shut down her computer and rose from her chair.

They drove home in silence, mostly due to the fact that Jenny was reading and signing off case reports on the way and Jethro didn't want to disturb her, once in the driveway, she closed the last report in her lap and gave it her curly signature, smiled happily at Jethro.

"What?" he said as he watched her.

"I got it all done. That was the last report now I will have a clean desk and my Jiminy Cricket can easily go to bed!"

"Good coz I don't think we will be in need of your conscience to stand in our, or my way!" He leaned over and kissed her shocked face and stepped out of the car.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, what did you just say?"

"Who me? Nothing Jen nothing at all!"

"Yes you did!"

"Well maybe I did then!"

"Then be a man and repeat what you said!" She walked through the door right behind him, almost stepping on his heels. Not really prepared for his sudden move.

He quickly turned around standing with his arms around her, his lips millimeters from hers. Her breath got caught in her throat. "What I said was that I want to make wild and passionate love to you tonight!" He closed the distance between them and brought his lips down on hers. Slowly tasting her again, getting reacquainted to her lips. Her body. Her taste. Her melody, the sweet and happy tune she always brought on in him when he kissed her. It was all the feelings that had followed them around Europe that where back. Just so much better than it was all those years ago. He pressed her up against the wall, as he probed her mouth with his tongue. Her hands ran through his hair and down his chest, she started unbuttoning his shirt. His hands where trying to hike up her skirt, when the doorbell rang.

They broke apart and breathlessly he indicated to the kitchen and then the door, she slowly nodded and moved out to the kitchen. He quickly ran a hand through is ruffled hair, and drew in a shaky breath, before opening the door.

"Good evening sir – that is $22.95 – thank you very much!" the delivery guy said with a heavily Indian accent.

"Thank you, and keep the rest!"

"Thank you sir, and eh…..have a great evening!" the young man said and indicated toward Gibbs's open shirt and Jenny standing, smirking behind him with mess up cloth and hair. Jethro simply nodded and closed the door.

He turned around from the newly closed door and placed the bag with food on the floor and in a quick move he was running Jenny up the stairs towards her bedroom, her giggling all the way. Once at the bedroom door, he needed to feel her lips again and as she fumbled to open the door he pressed her up against it so hard that she forgot how to twist a doorknob. He was kissing her with so much hunger that she had a hard time keeping up with his pace. His hands clawed at her shirt and ripped it open as he heard all of her buttons jumping around on the wooden floors, he pulled away from her and smiled. As he returned his lips to hers she moaned and forgot all about her hand that was still on the doorknob, and suddenly the door opened and they fell through, landing very ungracefully on the floor, on top of each other, which caused them to break into laughter.

He rolled of off her, and placed a hand on his cramping stomach. When their laughter died he sat up and looked at her.

"I guess this is just another sign that we shouldn't be doing this right now! Come let's eat!" He got to his feet and reached out a hand to her, she took it and he pulled her up. They walked slowly down the stairs and picked up the food. Once in the kitchen, while pulling out the dishes, he kept looking at her, and not even the small wave she did his way, broke the spell.

"Earth to Jethro! Snap out of it mister!" she clapped her hands and then placed them on her hips.

"Sorry but I get very distracted when you stand like that…. Half way undressed!"

"No as of now I'm half way dressed! Now set up dinner and I will be back shortly." With that she rushed out of the kitchen.

A small smirk landed on his face at her departure. A few minutes later Jenny returned to the kitchen dressed in Jeans and a simple blouse. She sat down without a word and just began to eat. Jethro looked at her as he popped a piece of chicken into his mouth. Then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about how much you really should enjoy that curry of yours, that will be a long time till you will have that again, I mean if we succeed the first time!"

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah curry and pregnancy is not always pleasant, and curry and breastfeeding is a no-no."

"Since when did you become the specialist?"

"Been through this before remember! And I got McGee to Google it!"

"You told McGee, I choose you to impregnate me?" she yelled horrified.

"No, of course not, I didn't want to risk one of my agents' health!"

"His health?"

"Yeah Tony would for sure torture McGee till he would spill his guts." Gibbs laughed.

"Then what did you tell him?"

"That I had had a funny dream about when Shannon was pregnant and started questioning what made her throw up, and at that time I didn't have all the opportunity to find out that I have now so I told him to Google everything about pregnancy!"

"And he didn't question you once!"

"My youngest agent knows better than that!"

"So why is curry a no-no?"

"Because curry goes straight to the milk, and can give our kid trouble with the stomach!"

She looked down at the table as he said it, and the silence was deafening, then he noticed the funny smile that played over her lips, and started lightening up her entire face.

"Jen what are you thinking?"

"It's just those few words, our kid, seems so unreal that we are doing this."

"And yet so right!" He finished.

"Yeah, and so right!" she repeated as she nodded and looked up.

He pushed his plate to the middle of the table and reached for her hand, and pulled her out of her chair and up the stairs to the bedroom. Once in the room, he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed soft kisses along her throat and jaw, only to end up with his lips covering hers. Slow and passionate kisses, started building. Her hands traveled to his jacket and pushed it of his shoulders, and quickly when for the buttons on his shirt. She popped them open one by one very slowly. They weren't in any kind of rush. Soon his bare chest was rippling under her caressing hands. His hands moved in small passionate circles, slowly moving up under her blouse, pulling it of her. Once he had in his hands he threw it dramatically across the room, and she laughed a husky laugh at his actions, which only made him attack her lips in a hungry kiss.

Neither of them remembered how they got the rest of their cloths of but as Jenny crawled between the sheets and kept her eyes on him. He walked around the bed and crawled in on the other side. Jenny smoothed out the sheet over her body, and Jethro lay on his back looking up into the ceiling.

TBC

**So how did you like it – I promise you won't have to wait just as long for the next update. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I know I promised this part up faster and I didn't keep my promise, but it might be the lack of reviews that does it, but thank you SO much to those of you who did review and put either me or the story on alert.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

****

_Previously…_

_Neither of them remembered how they got the rest of their cloths of but as Jenny crawled between the sheets and kept her eyes on him. He walked around the bed and crawled in on the other side. Jenny smoothed out the sheet over her body, and Jethro lay on his back looking up into the ceiling._

"This is harder than I thought it would be" she whispered.

"I know and it is weird!"

"Yes, last time we ended up in bed together, we didn't give a damn, and we made love for hours, now I feel like a stranger to myself!" she drew the sheets tighter around her body.

"Jen…uhm…how about we just try and forget why we are naked in bed together!" Jethro tried to reason and looked at her shortly from time to time.

"And how do you suggest that we do that?" she threw her hands up in the air.

"Massage!"

"Massage?"

"Yeah turn over, and then we will see where that brings us ok?" Jethro sat up.

"Ok fine, if you think that will help?!"

Jenny turned over on her stomach and Jethro started slowly massaging her, he talked about everything else besides, making love, children and nudity. He could feel her relax more and more, only tensing her muscles when she laughed her melodic laugh. He then placed a kiss to her shoulder blades, moving up to her neck, kissed the small passage in between those to spots. She twisted under him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, capturing his lips between hers, and invited his body closer to hers. As he slipped in between her legs and pressed a little for entrance all the awkwardness returned.

"Oh ow Jethro, that hurts a little."

"Uh sorry Jen." He lifted himself a little

"Move a little to the right!" she tried to push his body a little in the direction she wanted.

."Like this?"

"Better but…."She moved a hand in between them.

"Oh Jen!" a high pitch Jethro shot up

"What?" she held her hands up quickly, sure that she'd hurt him.

"Cold fingers!" he smiled.

"Oh sorry, but try and slide back just a little!"

"Like this then?"! Again he moved to her directions.

"No, no that's a little too far to the right, try a little more to the left then, here let me…"

"OW!" Jethro yelled out as Jen kneed him right where it wouldn't be at all pleasant.

"Oh I'm so sorry Jethro, so sorry!"

"It's ok, I will live! He laid down next to her, feeling the spirit of love making slowly disappearing.

"Sorry but this is uhm…."

"Awkward!"

"Yes awkward! Lets just drop it tonight, this is obviously not going as smooth as we hoped!"

"You can say that again, let's just get dressed and go downstairs and watch a movie or something, just to ease up the tension here!" he was already moving of the bed.

"You just go down I'll be right there!" she assured him when he reached out a hand to her. He looked her in the eye questioning her saying. "I just need to have a minute or two Jethro it's nothing serious!"

She looked as the door closed behind him, and let out the breath she was holding. She was in need of this pregnancy to survive or at least have a chance at it and now she couldn't even make love to a man, let alone the only man she would ever consider for a partner.

Jenny got out of bed, and pulled on a pair of hot pants and a tank top and threw her robe over it, she pulled the blanket of the bed and took it downstairs. Jethro was going through her movie collection to find something they wanted to watch. He popped in the first movie he got to when he noticed her flopping down on the couch, he pressed play and joined her under the blanket.

"Jenny what is wrong? You change your mind about the whole baby thing?" he inquired as he pulled her closer.

"No no not at all Jethro!"

"Then what's going on?"

"I don't know, I don't know why I get so….so nervous. It's not like we are new to this!"

"Maybe you are just blocking it because it feels too planned?" He offered.

"Well why are both of us blocking it?" I guess my brain just doesn't want to hurt you. And if you are not ready then I will so maybe that's why!"

She nodded and sighed "Let's just watch this movie and try to forget everything and then let it happen when it happens right!" she turned her head and gave his neck a soft kiss. They watched the movie and went to bed as if nothing had happened.

A few nights went by, they quickly relaxed together, just like old times. They laughed and talked together unhindered. They drove home together every night now. This evening on their way home, Jenny was telling about her meeting with two politicians, laughing at their attempts to get close and personal with her.

"…Oh Jethro you should have seen him when I told him that it was to no avail and that my partner and I was trying for a baby, he got all white and pulled his hand out of his pocket and tried to explain himself, and the fact that he was hitting on me while being the proud owner of a wedding band." Jenny laughed whole heartedly.

"Maybe I should just buy you a ring maybe then you wouldn't have to fight them all of!" he mumbled.

"Oh Jethro you don't have to, I actually enjoy disappointing them." She laughed and he quickly joined her.

They arrived home shortly after and entered with their takeout and all of Jenny's papers, Jethro unpacked the food while Jenny went into the study to organize all of the paperwork she had brought home. When she hadn't come to the kitchen fifteen minutes later Jethro went to get her. When he walked into the office, Jenny was standing behind her desk in nothing but her skirt and black lace bra. His breath got caught in his throat for a second, the only thought running through his head was that she was more beautiful now than she was ten years ago, then he finally collected himself enough to clear his throat.

"Uhm Jen, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to sign this silly report and suddenly I had ink all over and it is my favorite shirt and my favorite pen. So I threw the shirt out in the sink in the bathroom and went in here to clean up my desk and now you are here." He tilted her head smiling at him.

"You are beautiful!" He stepped around the desk and pulled her into his arms, and kissed her deeply. Running his tongue over her lip multiple times before she granted him access. But once the access was given he didn't back down for anything, not even to let them catch their breaths.

**TBC**

****

**Thank you for sticking this far – I promise to have the next part up very soon – though it is going to be very close to being M rated I am not changing anything on it as is it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Update yay…

_Previously…_

"_I just wanted to sign this silly report and suddenly I had ink all over and it is my favorite shirt and my favorite pen. So I threw the shirt out in the sink in the bathroom and went in here to clean up my desk and now you are here." He tilted her head smiling at him._

"_You are beautiful!" He stepped around the desk and pulled her into his arms, and kissed her deeply. Running his tongue over her lip multiple times before she granted him access. But once the access was given he didn't back down for anything, not even to let them catch their breaths. _

He kissed her with such hunger that she thought he was going to swallow her whole. She nibbled on his lower lip as he moved his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra, slowly slipping it down her arms. Once she was free of the flimsy material, she unbuttoned his shirt quickly, pushing it of his shoulders as soon as it was fully opened.

"God Jen!" Gibbs moaned as she ran her nails down his firm chest, tracing the contours of his muscles. He backed her up against the desk, fumbling for the zipper of her skirt, and just to irritate him, she easily grabbed his pants and unzipped them letting them drop to the floor, only to let his boxers follow suit right after. She brushed her hand over his erection, noticing the reaction she got from him. He leaned his head down on her shoulder and he moaned.

"Do you need help here Jethro?" she was very confident as she asked and when she received his nodding, she took hold of his hand leading it to her left side where the zipper was located. He unzipped it and returned his lips to hers, in yet again a series of hungry kisses. As he pushed the skirt along with her panties down her legs, once it started sliding down on their own, he quickly cupped her breast with one hand and the other pulled her even closer by the small of her back. When she felt herself being pressed close to his hard member, she moaned slightly and backed up against the table again, and slowly slides up on it, inviting him to stand between her legs.

He runs his hands up her thighs, just as he runs his tongue down her throat all the way down between her breasts. He runs a finger in between her slick folds and heard her moan as his cold finger came in contact with her warmth. He lifted his lips from her breast, to survey their surroundings, he noticed that her table was very organized and that made the devil jump right up on his left shoulder. She caught the look on his face, even through her fogged mind as he was still poking the fire at the bundle of nerves at her core.

"Jethro what are you playing at?" she panted out and ended it with a loud moan.

And then her moan was followed by a whimper because he withdrew his hand, she snapped open her eyes and looked at him just as he swept everything on her desk, onto the floor. And just smiled at her when he heard her horrified cry "Jethro!" and then a yelp as he threw himself at her, kissing her like both their lives depended on it, her hands flew to his hair as he entered her forcefully. He held still, getting reacquainted to her body in this intimate manner plus giving her a chance to get use to his size. He slowly moved when he felt her muscles clench around him, urging him to move. They were moving slowly in sync to begin with, only to pick up the pace. He let his tongue run down her crevice once more and enjoyed the taste of her body. He lifted his head from her chest and caught her eye, she was smiling wide at him, he quickly launch his lips to hers, practically eating her, before he started slamming harder into her, receiving a satisfied cry from Jenny, as she came undone under him, and he soon followed. He collapsed on top of her and felt her caress his hair.

"Why didn't we do this earlier Jen, it was amazing!" he lifted his head and kissed her again.

"I don't know, maybe because you haven't been in the mood to help me clean up afterwards!" she winked at him and they shared a soft laugh.

"Well you just stay right there and I will collect it all and then tomorrow we will sort it ok?" he said and smiled.

"Stay here? I'm butt naked lying on my desk in my study!" Jenny lifted an eyebrow as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Yes I've done my homework and you should keep your lower body elevated for up to twenty-four minutes after intercourse!" he pointed at her as he finished his speech.

"And you decided to share that knowledge with me now?"

"You want to get pregnant right?" she nodded at him and softly laughed as well "Good then you do as I've read ok." Again he received a nod.

After their heated encounter in Jen's study, the intimacy was no longer a problem. And they worked on the whole pregnancy happening every time they had the opportunity. They even went to the whole taking Jen's temperature, Jethro switched underwear, they changed their diet and caffeine was rarely in their presence any more. Even sleep was something they both practiced, and whenever Jen had an all nighter in MTAC, Jethro was right besides her, making sure she slept when the chance occurred.

After the first few months had passed, and a couple of negative pregnancy tests had come their way, they had decided to come clean with Gibbs's team, mostly because they had begun questioning, Gibbs's habits had changed and the fact that he would make sure Jenny was alright several times during the day, not to mention that they had seen the two of them leave together every single night for an entire month now.

Gibbs had ordered them all to go to Jenny's that evening. And none of the team member dared to ask why, so at eight that evening Jenny's doorbell rang. Gibbs opened and pointed in the direction of the living room area, and all just shrugged of their jackets and slung them over the banister, before continuing into the living room.

Abby looked around a little shocked, she never would have thought that the Directors home would be that homely, she had imagined cold, big, brown leather couches and dark furniture all over the place, not this creamy, breathy loving space with a little hint of a fresh color.

"Wow Director I love your home!" she gasped.

"Thank you Abby, I'm glad. Now everybody sit down please. I need this to be done fast and then move on!" Jenny breathed out fast.

"Something wrong?" Ziva questioned but didn't receive an answer.

They all just starred as Gibbs walked over and took hold of Jenny's hand and gave it first a light squeeze then a soft kiss.

"So I know DiNozzo that you have a betting pool up that gambles about anything about myself and your Director. We want to give you a chance to call all the betting of. Otherwise you will be punished should it fall for my ears that you still are betting on us." Gibbs kept holding Jenny's hand.

"Ok I promise to call all betting of but just tell us are you two getting married or are you already married?"

"No Tony we are none of that."

"Then what is going on, I don't like it when mommy and daddy is having secrets for the children!" Abby whined.

"Ok, fine!" Jenny said while blowing out air, she looked up at Gibbs and he nodded to her. "Well I have a confession I need to make before we will let you in on the, let us call it relationship that is going on between Jethro and I. I am ill and it is fatal…" Jenny was interrupted by Abby's gasp and she took a look around the only member of the team willing to meet her eyes was Ziva, it was a sad look but she willingly looked Jenny in the eye.

Gibbs reached his free hand over and squeezed Abby's shoulder and brought the hand which was holding Jen's up so his index finger ran over Jenny's cheek.

"Abby don't cry yet I am still here."

"Yes indeed you are my dear but for how long?" Ducky asked sincerely, while touching a hand to Jenny's knee.

"Well the doctor you referred me to Ducky, told me that I would have at least a year and if I was lucky five, but I would also be able to prevent my own death." This had all heads lift and small hopeful smiles spread.

I don't know when next update will be but I will try and find time to make it sooner than soon Ok. Now please review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello munchkins, I am so terribly sorry that I haven't continued this before – but I got a set of twins in June last year and have been very busy being mom of 3 now. But the good news is that I am back into the writing spirit and now you get more of this…**

**I just hope it hasn't been to long a wait that you've lost interest.**

**Enjoy!**

_Previously…_

"_Ok, fine!" Jenny said while blowing out air, she looked up at Gibbs and he nodded to her. "Well I have a confession I need to make before we will let you in on the, let us call it relationship that is going on between Jethro and I. I am ill and it is fatal…" Jenny was interrupted by Abby's gasp and she took a look around the only member of the team willing to meet her eyes was Ziva, it was a sad look but she willingly looked Jenny in the eye._

_Gibbs reached his free hand over and squeezed Abby's shoulder and brought the hand which was holding Jen's up so his index finger ran over Jenny's cheek._

"_Abby don't cry yet I am still here."_

"_Yes indeed you are my dear but for how long?" Ducky asked sincerely, while touching a hand to Jenny's knee._

"_Well the doctor you referred me to Ducky, told me that I would have at least a year and if I was lucky five, but I would also be able to prevent my own death." This had all heads lift and small hopeful smiles spread._

"And this is where I come in." Gibbs rose and stood behind Jenny with both hands on her shoulders "We are doing all we can to get Jenny pregnant, and that is the reason for our relationship."

"But Gibbs aren't you scared?" Abby questioned quietly.

"I am scared that I might lose Jen, and of course the baby in case we weren't fast enough. To kind of reverse Jenny's decease she is in need of blood from her own child's umbilical cord!"

"Boss this is a very personal thing you've decided to share with us all. Director how do you feel about it all, and do you need any help of any sorts?" Tony was stuttering something he hadn't done since the second grade.

"Thank you Tony, the only help I think I will need is if Jethro here decides to run, I might need your help…" Tony's eyes popped up, shocked at the thought of him taking Gibbs place, Jenny smiled at the poor guys shocked face knowing exactly what went through his head "I mean I might need your help catching him." Everybody laughed, and Tony relaxed noticeably.

"Gibbs I am a trained assassin, if you as much as even think about hurting or running from your promise to Jenny, I will hunt you down and hurt you." Ziva said and pointed with a smile in Gibbs direction and he nodded his understanding.

"I am not going anywhere, actually I might as well say it out loud just so you all are Jen's witness, I love Jenny, I love her more than I ever thought would be possible, I promise I will never ask her to marry me, but please be my partner in life from now on." Gibbs kissed Jen sweetly.

"Aaaww bossman, that was sweet. Well how is production going?" Abby squealed and clapped her hands.

"Negative so far, but a new test tomorrow!" Jenny said softly.

"And your health?" McGee had been quiet up until now.

"It is not going all that well Tim, but if the test tomorrow is positive, Jen will begin on a new kind of meds, but while trying for pregnancy she has had to go of all meds. But we are thinking positive and hope for the best" Gibbs answered as Jen tensed at McGee's question.

"Tim, I have a meeting with the doctor tomorrow and he will of course find out if I'm pregnant or not, but he will also test and see if I am healthy enough to carry through with the pregnancy and if so how far I still have."

"What if you can't carry the baby full term?"

"They will induce labor at an appropriate time so that the baby can survive, but you all need to know that even though I might be able to go through with the pregnancy it is no guaranty that I will survive labor or that the treatment is coming at the right time, it might be too late. Jethro and I talked it all through and he is ready to of course care of our child alone, should I die, but I want to ask all of you to help him, in case!" All agree immediately, and Abby got up and walked over to sit down in front of Jenny.

"Director, I mean Jenny, can I hug you?" Jenny nodded and Abby threw her arms around her and held on tight "You just have to live, Gibbs will never be the same without you, he loves you, we all do. You are our mommy!" As Abby let go Jenny kissed her cheek and mouthed a thank you.

"Thank you all for listening, I am very tired and need to go to bed, Jethro will make sure you are all well informed in case you have any questions, good night!" All returned the good night and nobody missed the tender kiss that was shared between their bosses.

All of them stayed quiet until they heard the click of the bedroom door. Gibbs turned and looked towards them all and sighed "Ask away I know you have them?" he motioned for them to speak.

"Gibbs are you able to get the Director pregnant, I mean neither of you are on the right side of 35 and as far as I know, ok read, your possibility for pregnancy tends to drop after that age?" Tony inquired

"We've been through tests and yes I am still able to do the job, but I will be sure to remember that you are offering your "help" in that direction as well." Gibbs smirked.

Abby followed with loads of questions, mostly scientific and then Ducky, Ziva ended it all by asking "you will call us tomorrow right after you've gotten the result right?" Gibbs simply nodded and shortly after they all left and Gibbs walked upstairs and stood in the doorway looking at Jenny's sleeping form, he hoped the tests tomorrow was positive, and that they would be able to experience the baby together. He crawled into bed and wrapped himself around her.

The next day Jenny had tried to preoccupy herself until their doctor's appointment. Gibbs had picked her up half an hour before they had to be there. The short while they had spent in the waiting room, Jenny had been toying with Jethro's hand that was holding her own. She had tensed immediately when her name was called.

"Well Jenny, let's see I think we should get the blood sample before I start my questioning!" the doctor informed and they quickly drew the blood and he send it off for testing.

After half an hour full of questions as nurse gently knocked on the door and entered handing the doctor a file. He looked it over, while he was reading it both Jenny and Jethro looked him over closely. His face wasn't giving anything away.

"Please doctor, say something!" Jethro became very impatient.

"Of course Jethro, but I need to have all the fact from the blood work before I say anything." The doctor smiled, looking between the two of them.

"Yes I understand but I just want to know if I will be able to put my arms around Jenny for a long time or..." He didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Well let me see. One thing is clear." The doctor began.

"What?" Jenny this time asked, almost inaudible but still asked.

"You two have worked, uhm hard, and now you are being rewarded. You are indeed pregnant Jenny!" The doctor smiled wide as did the couple. Jenny turned her head looking at Jethro, a grin was plastered over his face.

**Thank you for still reading – I hope it was satisfying and that you are looking forward to more. Leave me a tiny word and I'll be happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all**

**So thank you for reading again, I've been a little back a forth about where to cut this, but decided to take a little fluffy break before the drama comes to life.**

**I hope you will enjoy…**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_You two have worked, uhm hard, and now you are being rewarded. You are indeed pregnant Jenny!" The doctor smiled wide as did the couple. Jenny turned her head looking at Jethro, a grin was plastered over his face._

"We did it!" she said.

Gibbs leaned in and kissed her, cupping her face "We sure did!" another quick kiss was shared before Gibbs turned his attention back to the doctor, still cupping Jenny's delicate face. "And how is the health part?" the worry was shown on his face.

"That is on the other hand not looking so good, it seems your blood count had gone down, and that is not good for you. But it might just be caused by the fact that you have been of all meds for what four months." The doctor explained.

"But will it affect the baby?" Jenny grabbed Gibbs's hands tightly.

"I cannot tell you Jenny, you are one of the first to try this, but of course there will be risks at anything that involves medicine and pregnancy."

"Fine, will I be able to do the pregnancy full term without meds?"

"No Jenny it will just speed up the process of the illness!" the doctor quickly stated.

"Then that is out of the question, Jenny you need to do all that you can to be here, I need you here with me. Please." Gibbs begged.

"When you say it like that. Ok doctor please write me my prescription, I've got orders from my baby's father!" Jenny smiled and rubbed her belly.

The doctor smiled, they talked a little more and a big congratulation followed them out the door.

"Well daddy, how about some late lunch?" Jenny smiled.

"I would love that. I promised Ziva last night that we would call after the appointment and tell them the result. How about we go for a late lunch and call them then and ask them to join us then we can tell them?"

"As much as I would like that, I must admit that I would rather just spend this time, this day alone with you! Is that ok?" Jenny seemed to hesitate a little with the last part, but the second she'd said it Gibbs wrapped her in his arms and placed his lips on hers.

The kiss was soft, yet somewhat hungry. And he ran a hand down her face all the way down to her midsection where he decided to let it rest.

"Of course, we'll call from the restaurant and ask Ziva to put us on speaker!" Gibbs suggested as his lips released hers. Jenny smiled up at him and covered his hand.

They found a small café not far from the doctors' office. They got a table a ordered food fast and while waiting they decided to call.

"What took you so long?" Ziva said when she answered the phone.

"Well we decided to go for lunch and then call you, now gather everyone around and put us on speaker so…."

"yeah yeah yeah, you are on speaker and we are all sitting around the phone, have been for the past hour, so come-come tell us." Ziva interrupted him

Jenny smirked and put on her best director voice "So does that mean I have had a whole team that has been inefficient for the past hour?"

"Come on Jenny, tell us!" a chorus responded.

Jenny looked up at Gibbs and smiled; she placed a hand on the side of his face and nodded. Gibbs smiled back at her and covered her hand with his own.

"We are having a baby!"

The screaming and cheering that leaped through the phone line was so loud that the sounds from Gibbs's phone attracted the attention from the other guests on the café, Jenny laughed and felt that she needed to explain all the noise.

"Just told the family, we are having a baby!" she whispered, and received big smiles from the surrounding tables.

Gibbs squeezed her hand to get her attention, the cheering had died down and now questions started flying.

"What happens now?" Abby's overly excited voice asked.

"Well we are now confirmed in the fact that we are pregnant, but that doesn't necessarily mean that we will be having said baby. In 4…"

"What? Why? What do you mean, didn't you just say that you are pregnant and now you are saying that you may not be having a baby! I am confused!" Tony questioned.

"Tony please listen." She received a small ok and continued "just because we are pregnant it is still at a very early stage and the pregnancy could still just be absorbed by my body, if it doesn't develop further and so on, which is why we in 4 weeks will be going to an early ultrasound, and that ultrasound will tell us if we are still pregnant, and how pregnant, and if that's the case then we will have to return 3 weeks later to determine if the baby is still living and if there is a heartbeat, so in about 2 months' time we will be able to for sure tell if we are indeed pregnant!" Jenny explained and the other end of the phone line was filled with uhms, hmms and ahas.

"We will return to our lunch, we'll see you guys later!" With that Gibbs hung up and leaned over to Jenny, cupped her face in his hands and ran a thumb slowly over her cheekbone and received an ever broader smile than he already was getting. "I can't wait for the next 4 weeks to fly by!"

"Me neither." Jenny closed the small gap that was between them and kissed him.

* * *

**Leave me a little word….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi peeps,**

**Thank you so much for your reviews – they are warming my happy heart.**

**So a little short chappy but I need you to stay on your toes.**

**Enjoy.**

_Gibbs hung up and leaned over to Jenny, cupped her face in his hands and ran a thumb slowly over her cheekbone and received an ever broader smile than he already was getting. "I can't wait for the next 4 weeks to fly by!"_

"_Me neither." Jenny closed the small gap that was between them and kissed him._

Three weeks later Jenny was feeling miserable, not an hour went by where she didn't feel nauseous and tired, her appetite had gone down the drain and the heavy feeling she had in her lower belly gave her the suspicion and hope that she indeed was pregnant. Gibbs was almost annoying to live with at the moment; she could practically not do anything without him hovering over her. And this morning wasn't any different.

"Jenny do you need anything?" he softly asked from the bedroom door.

"Nothing besides a few minutes thank you Jethro." She tried to sound thankful but she was too nauseated to give it a hundred percent. This resulted in Gibbs sitting on her side of the bed in a flash.

"What's wrong Jen?" he ran his hand smoothly up and down her leg.

"Jethro please stop, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself you know. I feel sick to my stomach every morning and you ask the same question every morning, I can carry my briefcase with no trouble or without it causes problems for the baby, and I know that you know this to. Me stretching to reach something in the top cupboard doesn't harm me or the baby, and the ten thousand other things you keep doing for me."

"Jenny I just need you to stay safe and we need this baby, if you felt I was being too much why didn't you say anything then? He pulled her up slowly to a sitting position.

"Because I know you are just being sincere and you do this because you want to make sure that everything goes smoothly, but I can't be wrapped up in bobble wrap for the next 7 months ok. I love you and I love all that you do for me, don't get me wrong, but it is just a little too much worry ok!" Gibbs nodded and smiled at Jenny when she continued "Just hold my hair back when I throw up, and when my feet hurt offer me a massage once in a while and please keep Tony from eating burritos for lunch or any other meal at the office!"

"Consider it done!" He kissed her slowly and pushed her softly down on the bed while enjoying the closeness of their bodies, he rested a hand over her abdomen and rub a finger softly back and forth over her soft skin.

Jenny felt the week pass faster after Gibbs had lain of all the worry, and she felt more liberated to do her work just as she use to after he wasn't like her shadow anymore. And sooner than they had expected they were sitting in the waiting area at the doctor's office doing what all the others were to, waiting.

"Jenny Shepard!" the nurse called and they both got up, Gibbs held onto Jenny's hand as they walked into the doctor's office.

"Jenny, Jethro – come on inside, I've already prepped the table for you, so if you will just go behind the screen, Jenny and take of you skirt and underwear I've left a small sheet behind there for you and then just hop up, we are at an very early stage of pregnancy and to get the best picture possible we have to do an internal ultrasound, and Jethro that chair over there is for you." Jenny went behind the screen and did as she was told and hurried out and up on the table. She looked over at Gibbs and smiled, he reached for her hand and she immediately grabbed hold of his. The doctor interrupted them softly by a small cough "Are you ready for this?"

"We have been for an entire week now doc so…" Gibbs trailed of.

"Ok let see what we have!" While he got the last bit ready he asked a few questions and Jenny answered them like it was an interrogation, short and précis, and nodded stiffly when the doctor showed her he was ready to insert the ultrasound probe, Gibbs looked at Jenny as she looked to the ceiling, he could see a small tear was sitting in the corner of her eye, ready to fall, so he leaned over and whispered.

"I just know the baby is doing fine Jen, relax!" She squeezed his hand and smiled, again the doctor interrupted.

"What do we have here?" Gibbs noticed the doctor moved the probe a little and the look on his face was again unreadable.

"What is it?" Both Jenny and Gibbs asked.

"Well it looks like you did a - good job!" he answered and moved the screen so the couple could see.

"You don't sound happy doctor?" Jenny got nervous

"Triplets!" The doctor announced as he pointed out the three little beans on the screen.

"Oh my God! Jenny mouthed, Gibbs looked at the screen in shock.

"Uhm this is going to sound stupid doc, but is this good or bad?" Jethro asked once he got his voice back.

The doctor drew a short breath "If it had been under any other circumstances I would tell you that this would be a risky pregnancy, and that you would be monitored closely. But in your case I have to say that this will be impossible, and I will have to look at the ultrasound more closely next time where I can do it externally, because as happy I am to tell you that you are pregnant I am sorry that I also have to tell you that you are going to have to choose – you can only continue a pregnancy with one of them."

aps.

ttle short chappy but I need you to stay on your toes.

I'll leave you hanging here for a little while – not to long I promise. Leave me a little word.


End file.
